


La espera

by NefertariQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefertariQueen/pseuds/NefertariQueen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. (Voz de Padmé Amidala): Para mí, extrañarlo había sido mi vida. Lo extrañé después de conocerlo, aunque no fuera del todo consciente; lo extrañé cada vez que se fue a una misión durante las Guerras Clon; ahora seguía extrañándolo, mi eterna naturaleza, hasta el bendito día en que pudiera verlo otra vez... Solo que ahora la espera había sido más larga y desalentadora.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	La espera

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, Feliz Día de San Valentín.  
> Mi idea era traerles una historia más bonita, pero esa aún no la termino y este one-shot lleva un buen tiempo guardado entre mis documentos. Espero les guste, es un Anidala algo agridulce pero con final feliz, ¡disfruten!

_Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez_  
 _Nunca pensé que me enamoraría_   
_Nunca pensé que me encontraría en tus brazos_

—¿Eres un ángel?

La pregunta hizo que, por un instante, todo a mi alrededor desapareciera; tenía otra vez catorce años, era joven, inocente, soportando lo mejor posible el intenso calor de un planeta desértico y la incómoda arena metiéndose en mis zapatos, parada frente a un niño rubio y de ojos azules que me miraban con admiración.

Pero en un parpadeo, la ilusión desapareció, y recordé que estaba en una reunión social –de las muy pocas a las que asistía ahora– viendo la interpretación de un drama clásico de Chandrilla. Si Mon Mothma no hubiera sido tan buena amiga en todos estos años, jamás habría accedido a dejar la comodidad de mi hogar en el País de los Lagos, pero Mothma me había suplicado durante meses, incluso arregló que el evento fuera en Theed, para evitarme un viaje fuera de Naboo. No pude seguir negándome. 

Vi a un actor vestido de blanco, con una constitución física delicada, fingiendo sorpresa mientras una actriz de vestido llamativo continuaba interrogándolo.

—¿Por qué piensas que soy un ángel?—dijo el actor.

—Porque eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en el universo—respondió la actriz, mofé por la ironía—Así que solo puedes ser mi ángel.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, acomodé mis manos sobre mi regazo para poder sentir el pedazo de japor colgando de mi brazalete, intentando calmar mis sentimientos. Pude sentir a Leia mirándome de reojo con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?—preguntó mi hija.

—Sí, estoy bien. 

Miré a mi hija con mi vieja sonrisa senatorial, sabía que no la engañaba, pero estábamos en un evento público y no deseaba llamar la atención. Leia frunció el ceño, sin decirme nada más, pero sujetándome una mano con fuerza, como si deseara dejarme en claro que ella estaba a mi lado. Pero la presencia de mi hija, las voces de los actores y el murmullo de los otros espectadores desaparecieron, conforme mi mente regresó a Tatooine, a ese día tantos años atrás en que caminé por primera vez bajo sus dos soles, al lado del niño más inteligente de la galaxia.

Entonces tenía catorce años de edad, y aunque era Reina de Naboo, sabía muy poco de la vida, pensé que había sido solo gratitud y contento lo que me inspiró ese niño, cuya inteligencia y astucia nos permitió conseguir las piezas para reparar mi nave y continuar con mi camino. Había tantas cosas importantes ocurriendo en esos días, la invasión de Naboo, las discusiones en el Senado, los conflictos cada vez más complejos que ningún político conseguía ya contener; en medio de todo eso, llegué a pensar que ese niño de ojos azules sería solo un bonito recuerdo, de esos que evocas en días pesados para sonreír un momento hasta que el tiempo los diluye. Yo no tenía forma de saber, en aquél entonces, que en esa interacción ese niño ya me había robado el corazón.

Mi primer indicio ocurrió en los días posteriores a la liberación de Naboo, cuando acariciaba todas las mañanas el trozo de japor tallado y me esmeraba en usarlo, ya fuera en brazaletes, collares o tocados, incluso si el accesorio no armonizaba del todo con mis atuendos, tenía que encontrar una forma de llevarlo. Fue un hábito tan arraigado que por un tiempo perdió sentido, y me acostumbré a usar el dije como amuleto bajo mis túnicas principales. Siempre lo tenía presente, y cuando me mudé a Coruscant para ser Senadora, veía el Templo Jedi preguntándome si él también me seguía recordando ¡Era tan ingenua en ese tiempo! Evocaba su recuerdo como si fuera un amigo más.

Hasta que volví a verlo diez años después, convertido en un hombre; era alto, de sonrisa encantadora, con sus ojos intensos brillando en una sintonía que solo mi corazón parecía percibir, despertando en mí sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Lo supe en ese instante, cuando hizo un ademán para despedirse y lo vi alejarse, haciendo que mi pecho se comprimiera dolorosamente y que mis ojos ardieran por lágrimas no derramadas: mi corazón tenía sueño. Ni siquiera supe cómo pasó.

Los aplausos a mi alrededor hicieron que saliera de mis pensamientos, a mi lado, Leia componía una sonrisa forzada, aún preocupada por mí.

—¿Te gustó?—me preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí—le dije, refiriéndome a mis recuerdos—Vamos con Mothma, cariño, quiero despedirme.

—¿Tan pronto? Aún no empieza el baile, mamá.

—Los bailes no son para mí Leia, al menos ya no. Pero si quieres quedarte, hazlo; estoy segura que a Han no le molestaría llevarte a casa.

Vi una expresión resignada en mi hija, a todos les encantaba decir que Leia era idéntica a mí, pero yo sabía que, en realidad, ella se parecía más a su padre. Físicamente hablando, ambas éramos muy parecidas, y Leia tenía un gusto y talento innato para la política; pero su pasión, su intensidad, su temperamento… todos esos rasgos eran de él.

—Estabas pensando en papá ¿verdad?—preguntó Leia, todavía en voz baja.

—Sí—respondí, conociéndola lo suficiente para saber que insistiría hasta tener una respuesta—Tu padre solía decirme que yo era su ángel.

—Eso suena lindo.

—Lo era, aunque la primera vez que me lo dijo, pensé que era un niño extraño—sonreí al recordarlo—Ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso.

Leia hizo una mueca, que se esforzó en eliminar rápidamente. 

—¿Me contarías esa historia?—preguntó con voz insegura.

Contuve el aliento un momento, pensando; no podía seguir postergando esto para siempre. Miré a mi hija con una expresión triste, y sin quererlo, mis ojos buscaron el anillo de compromiso en su mano, Leia iba a casarse pronto y yo lo sabía, sabía, que el tiempo había llegado.

—Mañana—le dije—Sin falta. Mañana. 

Esbozó una media sonrisa, no del todo convencida con mi promesa, pero aliviada de que al menos lo había considerado. 

—Está bien mamá—me dijo, besándome en la mejilla—Descansa. 

Leia se reunió con Han Solo, su prometido, al otro lado del salón, y sonreí cuando los vi intercambiar alguna broma que les hizo reír. Eran muy felices, y nada me llenaba más que comprobar el brillante futuro de mi hija; sabía que él estaría tan orgulloso y contento como yo.

Me costó algo de tiempo encontrar a Mon, quien se movía por el salón con rapidez atendiendo a todos sus invitados. Ella esperaba que me quedara más, pero no hizo ademán de cambiar mi opinión y agradeció con infinitos gestos que yo hubiera acudido a la gala; me despedí con la mayor gracia posible de sus otros invitados y caminé hacia el hangar, cansada, pero también muy aliviada. 

A solas en mi nave, en dirección a Varykino, dejé que la melancolía invadiera mi alma. Todos los días me esforzaba para que su recuerdo se mantuviera alejado del mundo, dándome una ficticia sensación de paz; pero en días como estos, cuando veía la expresión desconsolada de mi hija, me cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto. Vi el pedazo de japor tallado que colgaba de mi brazalete, y con mis manos recorrí cada una de las líneas que formaban su insignia. Algunas estaban difuminándose por el tiempo, y los bordes estaban desgastados, pero para mí eso solo significaba que tenía más valor.

Apreté el dije con ambas manos sobre mi pecho y cerré los ojos, concentrándome. En pocos momentos, volví a sentir el horrible calor de Tatooine, a escuchar el ruido de los motores, a sentir la arena golpearme el rostro con el viento y el olor a grasa, maquinaria y populacho común en los asientos de carreras. Todo vino a mi mente con una intensa claridad, como si apenas hubiera ocurrido ayer, y no hace 38 años.

Fuerza… 38 años… ¿a dónde se había ido el tiempo?

_Desearía haber podido decirte adiós_   
_Hubiera dicho lo que quería decir_   
_Quizá incluso habría llorado por ti_

En el País de los Lagos, las estrellas siempre se veían con mucha claridad, y en noches tranquilas se reflejaban sobre las aguas creando una ilusión de inmensidad digna de un cuento de hadas. Era un paisaje precioso, que intentaba disfrutar la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero esta noche mi llanto contenido me impedía ver las cosas frente a mí. A él siempre le habían encantado las estrellas.   
Subí los escalones de mi hogar, estaba tan metida en mis recuerdos que me asusté un poco cuando vi a Luke sentado en la terraza, contemplando el lago.

—Hola hijo—lo saludé—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estarías dormido.

—No tenía sueño—dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aunque intentó sonar tranquilo, pude detectar un dejo de melancolía en sus gestos. Esbozando una sonrisa triste, me acerqué a él e hice ademán de sentarme a su lado.

—¿Te molesta mi compañía?

—Para nada.

Admiré su perfil por un momento, físicamente Luke era muy parecido a su padre, también heredó su fuerza, su determinación, su nobleza, pero el temperamento de Luke era más parecido al de mi familia; a pesar de todo eso, cuando estaba en compañía de mis hijos, siempre podía sentir una parte de él a mi lado.

—¿Piensas en papá?—preguntó Luke.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—respondí un poco a la defensiva.

—Siempre que piensas en papá, juegas con tu dije—Luke señaló mis manos que, en efecto, estaban acariciando el dije de japor—¿Mala noche?

—No enteramente—compuse una sonrisa—Estaba recordando.

—¿Puedo saber?

Noté la tensión en Luke, no podía culparlo. Siempre fui muy celosa con los recuerdos de mi esposo, incluso Luke y Leia solo sabían cosas básicas. Al inicio lo hice pensando en protegerlos, pero ahora… ahora ya no eran unos niños. Tenían 25 años de edad. Podían comprender, y más que eso, tenían derecho a saber. 

Pero yo aún sufría por eso.  
Respiré profundo, armándome de valor. El fresco aire que me rodeaba conseguía transmitirme calma y una sensación de certidumbre, el momento había llegado.

—¿Ves ese barandal, allá?—señalé al final de la terraza—Ahí nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

—¿Enserio?—respondió Luke emocionado, una pizca más de información sobre el misterio de sus padres aclarándose en su mente.

—Sí, hace ya mucho tiempo—continué—Él me besó en realidad, y yo me alejé. 

—¿No lo querías?

—Claro que sí, pero no quería admitirlo.

—Igual que Leia—dijo con humor.

Reí por lo bajo; no, Leia y Han se habían querido desde el principio, pero eran tercos y orgullosos. En cambio, mi amor había sido prohibido, incorrecto… e intenso.

Ir en contra de todas las reglas siempre tiene consecuencias, y lo supe desde el inicio de mi matrimonio, supe que algún día lo sufriría, pero jamás imaginé cuánto. Al recordarlo, mi cuerpo se tensó, Luke vio de reojo las tensas líneas de mi rostro, y mostró una expresión de desconcierto.

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde tuvimos nuestro primer beso, pero por un instante, lo único que recordé fue el último beso que nos dimos. Nunca, jamás, pude imaginar que ese sería el último momento que compartiría con él.

Estábamos discutiendo, teníamos tanto miedo, el mundo a nuestro alrededor se derrumbaba a cada segundo y yo no quería dejarlo ir. En el fondo, él tampoco quería irse, pero sabía que su deber era pelear, jamás se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo de saber que pudo hacer algo más y no lo hizo. Estaba tan enojada, que cuando él intentó besarme, apenas dejé que sus labios rozaran los míos, pues me alejé de él mirándolo con frialdad y diciéndole que hablaríamos después. 

Después… todavía pensaba que habría un después.

Él murmuró que me amaba, yo no le respondí. Vi sus ojos conteniendo el llanto, su propio corazón romperse, mientras mi alma se caía al suelo cuando lo vi salir del departamento. En ese instante, me dolió tratarlo de esa forma, pero asumí que después de calmarnos los dos conseguiríamos llegar a un mejor acuerdo, para que todo saliera bien.

Mi error fue pensar que aún nos quedaba tiempo.

_Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez_   
_Habría roto mi corazón en dos_   
_Tratando de salvar una parte en ti_

Lo último que tuve de él fue un beso corto, una confesión desgarradora y una mirada triste. Pero lo peor, lo que me atormentaba aún después de tantos años, fue que lo último que él tuvo de mi fue una mirada fría, unos ojos acusadores, un silencio atroz. Yo entregaría con gusto todo lo que fuera necesario para regresar a ese momento, y besarlo… besarlo de verdad, perderme en sus labios y dejarle en claro que lo adoraba, acariciar su rostro hasta que mi propia alma se uniera a la de él y así, tal vez, solo tal vez, habríamos tenido la esperanza suficiente para cambiarlo todo. Para tener un futuro.

Yo daría todo, absolutamente todo lo que soy, por cambiar ese instante. 

—¿Puedo decirte algo, mamá?—preguntó Luke.

—Claro—le dije, regresado al presente.

—Leia y yo siempre hemos pensado que papá debió ser excepcional—continuó—Demasiado excepcional, para que sigas extrañándolo después de tanto tiempo.

Mis comisuras se elevaron en una sonrisa sin humor, si tan solo ellos supieran… para mí, extrañarlo había sido mi vida. Lo extrañé después de conocerlo, aunque no fuera del todo consciente; lo extrañé cada vez que se fue a una misión durante las Guerras Clon; ahora seguía extrañándolo, mi eterna naturaleza, hasta el bendito día en que pudiera verlo otra vez.

Solo que ahora la espera había sido más larga y desalentadora. 

—Él los amaba—le dije—Y sé que ustedes lo hubieran amado mucho.

Recordé sus manos sobre mi vientre, y la hermosa manera en que sonreía cuando sentía las pequeñas patadas de mis bebés, moviéndose en mi interior. Él apostó a que sería una niña, y técnicamente había ganado (ninguno de los dos apostamos jamás por gemelos) y que sería la bebita más hermosa del mundo, igual a mí, igual a su ángel.

Era curioso que una simple palabra consiguiera evocar sentimientos tan fuertes, para mí, la palabra “ángel” me había arrastrado con tanta fuerza al pasado, a recuerdos que nunca se irían, que atesoraba demasiado como para intentar olvidar, pero que me dejaban decaída y emocionalmente exhausta. 

_Y quiero pretender que no es verdad_   
_Cariño, que te has ido_   
_Porque el mundo sigue girando, y girando, y girando_   
_Y no me estoy moviendo_

Intenté de todo, nadie jamás podría acusarme de no haber intentado. Nunca tuve tanto pánico como el día en que di a luz, cuando estuve totalmente sola en la sala del hospital sufriendo los confusos dolores, hasta que escuché el llanto de mis bebés. Luke y Leia fueron la razón de que encontrara fuerzas para continuar, y día con día, seguí esforzándome por ellos.

Pero él… él se había llevado demasiado de mí. Mi pasión, mi alegría, mi corazón… todo eso se fue con él aquel día, todo eso se convirtió en humo y cenizas. Lo poco que me quedó de mi alma se consagró en mis hijos, y todo lo que no estuviera relacionado a ellos me era indiferente. Naboo, el Senado, la galaxia, nada de eso me importaba ya. A veces incluso llegaba a odiarlos, porque ellos me lo arrebataron. La República le exigió a él tanto, que terminó pagándolo con su propia vida.

Ese maldito día en que él se fue sigue provocándome un intenso dolor en mi ser. Su cuerpo frío, sus ojos cerrados, sus facciones tiesas; a pesar de todo había paz en un su semblante. Él murió derrotando al Sith, liberando a toda la galaxia de la oscuridad, pero mi dolor no admitía algún consuelo. Le dieron los honores que merecía, y aún recuerdo sentirme perdida en la torre del Templo, donde su cuerpo fue incinerado para unirse a la Fuerza. Recuerdo sentir toda mi voluntad quemarse con él, mis ganas de vivir desapareciendo con cada segundo, vi mi vida entera consumirse en el fuego y una ausencia dolorosa desgarrarme el pecho.   
Lo único que me mantuvo en pie ese día fue sentir a mis bebés moverse en mi interior, sus bebés, inquietos, como si ellos también sufrieran por perder a su padre. Ellos aún me sostenían.

Sabia que yo no era más que una simple cáscara de lo que antes fui, podía notarlo al mirarme al espejo. Mi rostro envejecido prematuramente, mis ojos sin brillo, mis facciones endurecidas, mi esencia perdida. No me importaba ser la sombra de la que antes fue una reina amada y una senadora admirada, mi poca voluntad se concentró en criar a mis hijos con amor, en un entorno sano y feliz; Leia era una política en ascenso, y Luke un impresionante piloto, los dos eran felices, y sé que él estaría orgulloso de ambos. Había cumplido mi parte, mi misión con ellos estaba llegando a su fin, y con eso también estaba terminándose mi voluntad de vivir.

_No quiero conocer este sentimiento_   
_A no ser que seamos tú y yo_   
_No quiero desperdiciar un momento_   
_Y no quiero darle a alguien más la mejor parte de mí_   
_Prefiero esperar por ti_

—Mamá ¿nunca pensaste en volver a casarte?—preguntó Luke con cautela—¿Nunca pensaste en alguien más?

Miré a Luke con asombro, ya antes me habían hecho esa pregunta –mis padres, mi hermana Sola, incluso Obi-Wan– pero nunca mis hijos. Una parte de mí sabía que era normal, porque ellos nunca lo conocieron, jamás pudieron sentir el profundo amor que sus brazos conseguían transmitir, ni la alegría que solo su sonrisa contenía; pero aún así no me gustó que tuvieran esa inquietud. Él era inigualable, y ellos debían saberlo.

Por un instante, intenté imaginar un picnic bajo las cascadas del lago, con otro hombre a mi lado, un hombre apuesto, honesto, y de buen corazón, contándome bromas para hacerme reír, rodeándome con sus brazos y su rostro sobre el mío para besarme… y me dieron náuseas.

—No—dije con firmeza—Nunca. 

Antes de él, nunca tuve necesidad de tener intimidad con alguna persona. Y después de él, menos. Nadie parecía comprender que mi corazón no estaba roto, sino desecho, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a alguien ni forma de crear otro vínculo. En las noches más difíciles, cuando mi alma lloraba por su ausencia, solo el recuerdo de su calor conseguía calmarme. Me era inaceptable pensar en alguien más.

Habían pasado ya 25 años de su muerte, pero seguía esperando. Estaba convencida de que volvería a verlo, me reuniría con él cuando mi tiempo terminara y volvería a estar en sus brazos.

Sentí a Luke mirarme de reojo, con una gran cantidad de dudas en su mente. Yo no era sensible a la fuerza, pero mis hijos sí, y creo que dejaron algo de eso en mí, porque desde que nacieron era capaz de comprenderlos a un nivel muy íntimo. Muchos decían que era el instinto de madre, pero no, esto era diferente, y lo agradecía, porque me dejaba conectar con ellos a un nivel más profundo. 

Si Luke y Leia hubieran querido unirse a los Jedi, habrían sido tan poderosos como su padre, pero ninguno quiso seguir sus pasos y yo jamás lo presioné. Creo que, en el fondo, sabían que le tenía un cierto nivel de resentimiento a la Orden, y no querían disgustarme.

—Mamá, hace unos días, Leia y yo tuvimos un sueño—confesó Luke, mirando al suelo con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué soñaron?—pregunté.

—Eras tú, mucho más joven y usando un vestido amarillo—continuó hablando sin verme—Estabas en las praderas frente a las cascadas, haciendo un picnic con un hombre vestido de Jedi. Un hombre apuesto, parecido a mí. 

Contuve el aliento, ¿por qué la Fuerza había decidido mostrarles ese momento a mis hijos a través de un sueño?

—Te veías muy feliz—agregó, y entendí las palabras que sobraron “te veías feliz, todo lo opuesto a como te ves ahora”.

Muchas veces lamentaba que mis hijos no hubieran conocido esa parte de mí, esa alegría que solo él conseguía sacarme. Pero no podía fingir algo que no soy, hay dolores que dejan marcas eternas, y las personas cambian a veces sin desearlo. 

—Esa… esa fue nuestra primera cita—admití, con voz baja y quebradiza—Hicimos un picnic, y reímos mucho esa tarde.

—¿Se conocieron aquí, en Naboo?

—No.

Pude ver la ansiedad en Luke, queriendo saber mucho más, pero sin saber cómo hacer las preguntas sin incomodarme. Sabía que era un tema delicado para mí, y me sorprendía su paciencia para conmigo.

—Mamá…

—¡Buenas noches!

Volteé hacia la escalera, por donde venía subiendo Leia. Tenía una expresión de cansancio combinado con alegría, lo cual me hizo asumir que tuvo una linda velada con Han. Caminó hacia nosotros aún sonriente, pero conforme se fue acercando, y empezó a sentir la tensión entre Luke y yo, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó, cruzándose de brazos frente a nosotros—No los asusté ¿verdad?

—No, hija—le dije—¿Te divertiste?

—Bastante—respondió sonriendo otra vez.

Luke suspiró a mi lado, y no pudo contenerse más.

—Estaba diciéndole a mamá sobre nuestro sueño, Leia—le dijo a su hermana—Me estaba diciendo que vimos la primera cita de mamá y papá.

A primera vista, parecía que Leia no había cambiado su expresión, pero pude notar su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos conteniendo una nota de sorpresa. Entonces me sentí terriblemente mal ¿había convertido el recuerdo de su padre en algo tan ajeno, que incluso les llegaba a asustar hablar de él?  
Él había sido un consuelo para mí todos estos años, pero había sido una egoísta manteniéndolo solo para mí, en vez de compartirlo y dejar que consolara también a mis hijos. No más. Luke y Leia merecían sentirlo.

—¿Enserio?—dijo Leia con tono contenido, cuidando no sonar ni tan asombrada ni tan ansiosa, aunque podía ver esos sentimientos en su rostro—Qué lindo.

—Si, esa fue nuestra primera cita—les dije, armándome de valor—Él tenía 19 años, y yo tenía 24.

—¿Tú eras mayor que él?—inquirió Luke asombrado.

—Vaya que sí—sonreí—Aunque él fue quien me convenció.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron recordando esos tiernos primeros momentos, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Mordí mi labio inferior, respirando profundamente para que el nudo en mi garganta se fuera, al fin estaba encontrando el valor de hablar sobre esto y no quería arrepentirme.

—Él era de Tatooine, lo conocí cuando yo tenía 14 años de edad—continué, mirando hacia el suelo—Entonces era Reina de Naboo, y los Jedi Qui-Gong Jin y Obi-Wan Kenobi estaban protegiéndome de la Federación de Comercio. Nuestra nave cayó en Tatooine y ocupaba reparaciones… su padre tenía 9 años de edad en aquél entonces, aun así, nos ayudó.

Alcé mi mirada y encontré los ansiosos ojos de mis hijos, devorando cada palabra que salía de mi boca y conteniendo sus preguntas para dejarme hablar. Empíricamente, ellos sabían quién era su padre, escucharon varias de sus hazañas durante las Guerras Clon gracias a Obi-Wan, pero sabían poco de él como un hombre, como un esposo, como el posible padre que pudieron tener.

—¿Cómo pudo ayudarles un niño?—preguntó Luke.

—Buscábamos refacciones para la nave, y llegamos a una tienda de chatarra, pero no teníamos dinero ni objetos de valor que su dueño quisiera aceptarnos—les expliqué—El dueño tenía de esclavo a un niño de nueve años, y cuando el niño me vio, me miró fijamente y preguntó: “¿Eres un ángel?”—respiré profundo, imponiéndome al recuerdo—Me dijo que los ángeles eran las criaturas más hermosas del universo, yo pensé que era un niño gracioso.  
Gracioso y raro, desde luego. Pero había mucha inocencia y amor en esos ojos azules, un sentimiento que jamás desapareció.

El rostro de Leia se tensó, pude ver el entendimiento en cada una de sus facciones; ahora sabía que aquella obra durante el baile me había conmovido porque me hizo recordar uno de los momentos más atesorados en mi vida. Sus labios se abrieron, pero volví a hablar antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

—Nadie en todo el universo podía pilotear como él, Qui-Gong decía que era porque usaba la Fuerza, yo siempre pensé que era un don, uno de los tantos que él tenía—continué—Construyó un Pod y lo usó para competir en una carrera, ha sido el único humano en ganar una carrera de Pods. Usó la recompensa para ayudarnos, y Qui-Gong consiguió liberarlo para llevarlo al Templo Jedi.

—Obi-Wan jamás nos contó eso—dijo Leia—Él solo nos dijo que fue su padawan.

Desde que mis hijos nacieron, Obi-Wan había estado muy presente en sus vidas. Nos visitaba a menudo, les enseñaba cosas de la Fuerza, y también les contaba historias de sus aventuras con él durante las Guerras Clon. Obi-Wan convivía con ellos como una forma de calmar su dolor, casi de la misma forma en que yo usaba el amor que me inspiraban para continuar con mi vida. Había tanto de él en Luke y Leia, y no fueron pocas las veces que Obi-Wan y yo hablamos de eso hasta el borde del llanto, en los días que más lo extrañábamos. 

—No les dijo nada de eso para respetar mis deseos, él sabía que era un tema delicado para mí y no quería incomodarme—expliqué con voz contenida—Ahora no estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

—Así que fue un amor infantil—dijo Luke con tono de broma.

Yo reí, negando con mi cabeza.

—Antes de que él se fuera al Templo, me talló este pedazo de japor—les mostré el dije—Es un símbolo para dar buena suerte. 

Quizá debí haberle dado el dije de japor ese día, cuando él ocupaba más suerte que yo.

—Tardamos diez años en volver a vernos. Entonces, yo ya era senadora, y habían hecho varios atentados contra mi vida, así que los Jedi lo asignaron como mi protector. Así fue como él regresó a mi vida.

Él… para este punto de la noche, tras horas de seguirlo recordando, estaba cansada de mencionarlo solo como un pronombre. Había sido mucho más que eso: mi esposo, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, el padre de mis hijos… mi Ani.

—Anakin Skywalker no era aún caballero Jedi, pero ya era famoso en toda la Orden—dije, mi voz acariciando su nombre con una reverencia que sorprendió a mis hijos—Pero para mí, siempre fue Ani.

Leia y Luke tenían sonrisas tristes en sus labios, era la primera vez que me escuchaban hablar así de su padre, y estaban felices, pero al mismo tiempo, sentían toda la melancolía que aún cargaba mi alma. Después de tantos años, pronunciar su nombre seguía siendo natural, y seguía diciéndolo con toda la devoción que siempre sentí por él.

—Me cuidó aquí en Naboo, justo en este mismo lago, durante varios días. Nos enamoramos, pero no quise aceptarlo, no quería estar con él sabiendo que nuestro amor era imposible… luego, las guerras comenzaron, y supe que no podía seguir luchando contra mis sentimientos toda la vida. Nos casamos frente a ese barandal.

Los dos voltearon, viendo el precioso porche e imaginándoselo como escenario de la boda de sus padres. Yo cerré los ojos por un momento, recordando ese bello día, ese beso, esa promesa, esas caricias… tanta esperanza y sueños acumulados en una tarde que fueron rompiéndose en los siguientes tres años.

—Es muy romántico, mamá—me dijo Leia.

—Lo sé—sonreí con más ánimo—Cuando se iba a alguna misión durante las Guerras Clon, me daba un beso y me decía “volveré solo por ti, ángel”. Siempre lo hizo.

La sonrisa continuó en mis labios, mientras más hablaba de Anakin, me era más sencillo sobrellevar mis sentimientos. Podía ver a mis hijos conteniendo su propia emoción, contentos con mi repentina generosidad en recuerdos y detalles.

—Fue un Jedi muy poderoso, pero eso ya se los ha dicho Obi-Wan muchas veces—continué—También fue un esposo muy cariñoso, y considerado. Tuvimos que vivir nuestro matrimonio en secreto, y no fueron pocas las veces que eso nos hizo tener fuertes discusiones. Pero era un hombre generoso, y noble… 

Miré a Luke, a esos ojos azules idénticos a los de mi Ani, y aunque pude sentir lágrimas en mis ojos, no me contuve.

—Tú heredaste su nobleza Luke, esa capacidad de pensar en los demás aún cuando todo tu sentido común te dice que dejes de hacerlo. Y su increíble habilidad de pilotear—acaricié su mejilla con ternura.

Siempre les había dicho a mis hijos que se parecían a su padre, pero nunca especifiqué en qué cosas. Comprender al fin lo que ellos heredaron de Anakin conmovió cada fibra de sus corazones, y vi cómo mis hijos se quebraban conmigo, extrañando al padre que no pudieron conocer.

—Y tú, Leia—volteé hacia mi hija, sujetándole la mano así como ella hizo conmigo horas antes—Tienes su temperamento, esa forma en que te apasionas por la vida y en que defiendes con coraje lo que amas. Y también su terquedad.

Ella también estaba llorando, pero tenía un gesto de alivio en su rostro, más que compungida, mi hija estaba feliz.

—Estaría muy orgulloso de ustedes—agregué—De ver en lo que se han convertido, de…

Para ese punto, mi voz se quebró. La vida no era justa, me quedaba claro, porque Anakin deseó tener una familia y ahora, aunque la tenía, no pudo disfrutarla. Nunca pudo cargar a sus hijos, besar sus frentes, consolarlos cuando lloraban o escuchar sus primeras risas. No pudo verlos dar sus primeros pasos, responder sus interminables preguntas infantiles, escuchar las ocurrencias que solo los niños pequeños consiguen idear. Nunca supo que tuvo dos hijos, un niño y una niña, jamás pudo saber cómo se veían, cómo fueron sus personalidades, cómo maduraron a su tiempo buscando sus propios sueños. Anakin nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser un padre para ellos, y siempre me dolería eso.

—Los amo mucho—les dije a los dos, mis fuerzas desvaneciéndose—Espero que lo sepan. Buenas noches.

Ninguno de mis hijos dijo nada cuando me levanté y entré a la casa, llegando a mi alcoba con pasos suaves. Podía sentir que mi vida vacilaba, conforme mi cuerpo comenzaba a pesar cada vez más.

—Artu…

El fiel droide emergió de mi armario, emanando unos sonidos que no pude interpretar, a mi alrededor todo daba vueltas. Conseguí sentarme en la cama, y el droide se puso frente a mí.

—¿Tienes todos los archivos Skywalker 1, verdad?—pregunté.

Desde la muerte de Anakin, había grabado casi todos mis recuerdos sobre él en Artu. Unos días más que otros, unas grabaciones más lindas que otras; jamás fue fácil para mi hablar de Anakin, pero hacerlo con Artu era natural. A su forma, el droide también lo extrañaba, y eso era un extraño bálsamo. Me demoré años en terminar esas grabaciones, pero las hice pensando que algún día mis hijos o mis nietos podrían verlas.  
Cuando Artu respondió afirmativamente, sentí que un peso se me quitaba de encima, y mi cuerpo colapsó sobre el colchón. Los ruidos nerviosos de Artu se   
perdieron a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo pesaba, y mi pecho dolía, pero estaba muy acostumbrada a ese dolor.

_No quiero sentir otra caricia  
No quiero iniciar otro fuego  
No quiero conocer otro beso  
O que mis labios pronuncien otro nombre  
No quiero darle mi corazón a otro extraño  
O dejar que otro día inicie_

Con mis ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo cada vez más insensible, lo único que venía a mi mente era Anakin. Podía ver su sonrisa traviesa, esa chispa que tenían sus ojos cuando me decía una broma, su forma tan natural de molestarme para hacerme reír.

—¡Cielos, señora Padmé!—dijo Tripio—¿Se siente bien?

¿De dónde salió Tripio? Juraría que estaba en la recámara de Leia… pero no, Tripio había sido un regalo de Anakin. Él me lo dio después de que nos casamos.

“Espero que te sirva” me había dicho “Sé que puede ser desesperante, pero no tengo mucho más para darte, y quisiera que tuvieras algo contigo que te recordara a mí”

Sus ojos estaban apenados, claro que no tenía muchas cosas, aún era un padawan, pero eso no me importaba en absoluto. Le di un beso en agradecimiento, una senadora nunca tiene suficientes droides de protocolo a su disposición, y menos aún droides hechos con las propias manos de su esposo.  
Anakin me sonrió y me abrazó, le complacía saber que yo estaba contenta. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo me invadiera, y arrullándome con el latido de su corazón.

—¡Mamá! ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Mamá!

Fruncí el ceño, alcé mi mano con un gesto brusco para que Luke saliera de mi alcoba. Estaba teniendo el mejor de los sueños, solo quería cinco minutos más…  
El corazón de Anakin sonaba acelerado, así que comencé a tararear en voz baja, una tonada que a él le encantaba, y me moví para comenzar a menearnos aún abrazados. Esto era el paraíso.

—¡Mamá, reacciona!

Suspiré ¿ahora Leia también? Abracé a Anakin con más fuerza, pero en ese momento el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, y me di cuenta de que iba a despertar pronto. Me aferré a sus brazos como si fueran un salvavidas.

—¡No!—sollocé, sintiendo que mi alma se retorcía—¡Por favor, cinco minutos más! ¡Solo cinco minutos más!

—Abre los ojos…

—¡Por favor no!—grité con más fuerza, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho—¡Un momento más, un momento!

—Ángel, abre los ojos.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó, esa no era la voz de mis hijos. Respiré profundo varias veces, con un intenso miedo embargándome, podía sentir la ternura de unas manos acariciándome los brazos, y eso me confortó lo suficiente para abrir los ojos un instante, levantando mi mirada.  
Esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa traviesa, ese cabello rubio… 

Fuerza, cuánto lo había extrañado.

—Hola, ángel—me susurró con sus perfectos labios—Te extrañé tanto.

Y me besó, el momento en que sentí sus labios sobre los míos juro que mi corazón se detuvo (técnicamente hablando, ese fue el momento en que mi corazón físico dejó de latir) me encontré en un perfecto paraíso donde toda esa alegría que creía olvidada emergió desde mis entrañas en apenas un instante.

—Ani…

—Bienvenida, amor mío.

Volví a verlo, a sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y dejé que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos ¿cómo podían esperar que sintiera esto mismo por otra persona? ¿cómo pudieron sugerirme, alguna vez, que superara a mi Ani e intentara ser feliz con alguien más? 

—Te espero Ani—murmuré contra sus labios—Aún te espero.

—Ya no más, ángel—me dijo él entre besos—Volví por ti, solo por ti.

Una inmensa paz emergió de mi pecho, y comprendí que al fin mi larga espera había llegado a su fin. 

_No, nunca amaré de nuevo  
Juro que no puedo  
Desearía poder hacerlo, pero no  
Nunca amaré de nuevo_

**Author's Note:**

> Canción del Capítulo: I'll never love again (nunca amaré de nuevo) de Lady Gaga, traducción hecha por mí.
> 
> ¿Y bien? ¿les gusto? Tengo en desarrollo un long-fic con esta premisa jeje, pero este one-shot fue la idea original y quería compartirlo con ustedes, ojalá les haya gustado. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos.


End file.
